Rocket Launcher
Versatile and destructive weapon. Description The rocket launcher is a versatile weapon capable of delivering a variety of warheads to distant parts of the battlefield. By far the most powerful anti-tank weapon in the Xenonaut arsenal when loaded with armour-penetrating rockets, the rocket launcher is also extremely effective at wounding infantry and destroying structures when loaded with high explosive rockets. In both cases, the rocket launcher can be used at relatively long ranges and is good for ‘softening up’ the enemy before the rest of the team attack. Unfortunately, the weapon suffers from the normal penalties associated with heavy weapons – an accuracy penalty if the soldier has moved during the turn, heavy ammunition and significant time cost to fire. Additionally, the rocket launcher must also be reloaded after every shot. Nevertheless, the rocket launcher is an extremely useful weapon due to its flexibility - and it is virtually mandatory if enemy vehicles are likely to be on the field! Weapon Details The Rocket Launcher needs 60% TUs to fire a Snap shot, or 80% to fire a Normal shot. It further requires 35 TUs to load by clicking on the soldier's Quick Reload slot, or 52 TUs if the player click-and-drags a rocket from the soldier's backpack. The launcher itself weighs 6 kg, while each reload weighs a whopping 3 kg and takes up a 3x1 space in the soldier's inventory. This means the average soldier will only get away with carrying four to five rockets on their person. Between the high TU costs and the heavy weight, the Rocket Launcher is the most cumbersome weapon in the Xenonaut arsenal. However the Rocket Launcher makes up for this for being extremely effective in multiple capacities. It deals a large amount of damage to a target area, capable of killing multiple hostiles. It can clear away cover and allow other soldiers to get more clear shots. It is also extremely effective in suppressing targets; even if the target survives the initial blast, it will usually be suppressed by it. Be wary of firing this weapon nearby other friendly soldiers. A rocket can be inaccurate at the best of times, figure out where exactly the rocket will travel and determine if the chance of it colliding with a obstacle is worth a shot. The last thing you want is for your rocketeer to accidentally blow up the wooden box two tiles in front of him. While the rocket launcher has an inherent 50% penalty to reaction fire, thankfully it's ability to reaction fire at all is disabled. This weapon is unique in that won't become obsolete and simply will exchange its ammo for more powerful rounds. Ultimately though it may be outclassed by the Singularity Cannon in sheer damage, but not versatility. Weapon Details * The Incendiary Rocket only returns in the Community Edition. Discontinued Beta Rockets *'Armour Piercing Rocket', it has no explosion but deals 120 damage with 60 Mitigation against whatever it hits. This may have been intended to deal with alien vehicles. *'Hypervelocity Rocket', it's not known whether the hypervelocity rocket is intended to be used in the standard rocket launcher or its own unqiue Disposable Hypervelocity Rocket Launcher which was ultimately cut. But it's damage ranges from 140 to 150 with 100 Migitation and an explosion radius of 3. The Fusion rocket may have ultimately replaced it. Trivia * Appears to heavily resemble the Mk153 SMAW rocket launcher, which was not available until 1984 in real life. Category:Weapons Category:Ballistics